eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1980 (27 July 2000)
Synopsis Asif's mate reverses out at speed and drives off. Asif runs away. Everyone runs to have a look. Dot tells everyone it was completely empty as she was there earlier and it was all shut up. Terry staggers out with his shirt undone and doing up his trousers. Rosa wonders where Nicky was and Martin says she went home an hour ago for her tea. Rosa and the family all go home. Nicky wanders around the square and phones Martin, but Pauline answers so she puts the phone down. Rosa gets hysterical, saying they don't know what's happened to Nicky. Robbie and Jamie say they can't believe Asif went through with it, but he got the wrong place. Sonia overhears the last part and asks what they mean. Jamie asks her what she's doing today and she says she's going out with Neil for a picnic. He moans to Lisa and she says he hasn't lost Sonia, he will have to try a bit harder. Next morning, Terry and Irene arrive back from hospital and Terry shrugs and says they'd better phone the insurance. Irene moans how are they going to live, and Terry says they'll manage. Terry sees the insurance investigator and tells Irene that they think the shop is a complete write-off. Irene worries and Terry says it's not so bad, think of a number.... and double it. They're in the money! The police go to see Rod and ask him if he's seen Nicky since the incident, and if he knows where she is now. He denies everything, and asks if the police think she'll turn up. They say that young girls often get disturbed in cases like this. Rod looks upset. Rod appears in the square and sees Martin, and asks if he's seen Nicky. Martin says he's scum and walks off. Martin goes to the allotment shed and finds Nicky. He takes her home and they eat the birthday cake. Rod goes to the café and phones Rosa, who agrees to meet him. She asks Rod where Nicky is and why he asked her there. Rod says he's sorry, and she asks why. He says Nicky is a very attractive young woman, and Rosa says she's a child. He says she didn't look like a child - the make-up, perfume, clothes, and she was coming on to him, rubbing herself against him, and he lost control and responded. He says he kissed her, and she was enjoying it so he "forgot she was only 15 and...." Rod says he's going to the police to admit to it and withdraw the charges against her son. Rosa says some children never come home, and Rod replies she can't hate him as much as he hates himself. Rosa huffs a bit and leaves. At Pauline's Martin tells Nicky to tell her mother where she is, and Nicky refuses. Pauline, Dot and Ethel arrive home and they have to break the news to Ethel that someone has eaten the cake. A strange slimy, evil-looking young man arrives, and pinches two pineapples off Mark's stall. Dot welcomes him with "Ashley", as he gives her the pineapples. Martin persuades Nicky to go home and she wants him to go in with her, but he says that's probably not a good idea. Rosa is thrilled to see her. She tells Nicky that Rod has admitted it, and Nicky says they didn't believe her, she heard them talking yesterday. Nicky says what he did to her was bad, but what really hurt was what you lot did. Nicky says she really needed Rosa to believe her but none of them did, and only Martin was there for her - some family she's got. Jeff has bought an engagement ring, and Mel asks him what he bought and is looking so pleased about. He shows it to Mel, who loves it. Credits Main cast *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Leila Birch as Teresa *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *James Alexandrou as Martin *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Frankie Fitzgerald as Ashley *Stefan Weclawek as Woody *Angela Bruce as D.S. Langford *Paul Bridle as P.C. Walker Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes